Purple
by Klancestxn
Summary: Lance and Keith were on a mission to explore a new planet. What they found shocked them all. Neither of them knew they could find something like that. Even in another galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Lance and Keith couldn't believe what they were looking at. They were on a mission by themselves, Allura wanting them to scout a new planet to make sure if it was invaded by the galra. The planet was, in fact, deserted. The only life form the detected was plants, animals and what they had in front of them.

An Altean pod with a baby that looked very much human. It was wailing at the top of his lungs, face red in distress.

"I'll contact Allura." Keith mumbled and moved away.

Lance stared at the baby before picking him up. He couldn't be older than two which made Lance frown. The child seemed to calm down as he suckled on the paladin's finger.

"Allura said to bring him to the ship. We need to check where he came from." Keith stared at the baby, shivers running down his spine as the baby stared at him with large violet eyes, much like his own.

Lance took the baby with him on Red after he and Keith argued about who would be taking the baby. He flew Red at a slower place than usual. He had a baby on his lap and maneuvering with one hand. Keith stayed close by in Black, making sure the baby, dubbed Purple because of his eyes.

When they made it to the castle, Lance heard the lions purring. Purple let out a happy gurgle, clapping his hands.

Lance grinned. "Guess the lions like you."

He made his way towards the common area where everyone was waiting. They stood around Lance, watching Purple carefully.

"Allura," Pidge started, "is that…"

"It's a Balmeran crystal!" The Princess gasped, as she noticed the necklace around Purple's neck. "Alteans used to make special necklaces with the crystals. The uses were endless! Compasses, communication devices. Sadly, they all perished. How did he get this? By the looks of it, it's very ancient." She took the necklace in her hands, inspecting it.

It was in the shape of a drop, hanging from the tip of a gold crescent moon.

Everyone gasped as the necklace emitted a bright blue light and started to play a recording. Their jaws fell when they saw who was on the screen: an older version of Lance. The Lance on the screen looked strange. He had pointy ears and white hair. He had blue markings on his face like Coran and earrings like Allura's hung on his ears. He had a gold headpiece wrapped around his head, the sign of royalty. An older version of Keith was next to him, keeping watch as the other Lance recorded.

A fight was happening in the background, laser guns, explosions and yells could be heard all around.

"To anyone who sees this." His voice was desperate, pleading. "I am Prince Lance of Altea, paladin of Voltron. My home is being attacked by the Glara." He grunted as an explosion happened. "Keith!" He screamed, as the other man charged into battle.

"Send the message! There's no time! Get him out of here!"

Altean Lance turned back to the screen. "Please, whomever this is, please take care of our son. His name is Elías. Please have mercy on him." He managed to choke out. "Please." Tears were running down his face as the screen disappeared.

Everyone stared at the spot where the screen once was.

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked, looking at Allura and Coran.

"The lions recognized him." Lance whispered to no one in particular.

"And you tell us now?" Keith snapped.

"Excuse me we were preoccupied with finding out where he came from, Mullet." Lance snapped back, clearly irritated.

"Enough." Shiro's voice was stern as he looked between the red and black paladin. He looked down at Elías who was staring at Shiro with wide purple eyes. Elías broke out into a gummy smile as Shiro rubbed his chubby cheek.

"I think we should keep him." Allura said.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Coran asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure. He is only a baby. We can't leave him. He's Altean."

"Oh, man." Hunk said, eyes wide in glee. "He's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" He started making face at Elías making the baby laugh.

It took Lance a few minutes to register what just happened. "Hold up!" He exclaimed. "Are we going to ignore the fact that I'm a prince and Keith and I had a baby?! How's that even possible?!"

"It's an alternate universe. Many Alteans used alchemy to have babies. Even more if they were of the same sex and wanted to procreate. In that Altea, they took both of your genetics and merged them to make Elías. The question is, how did he land on that planet?"

"Yeah, there was no life but plants and animals." Keith frowned.

"Who's going to take care of him?" Lance questioned as he sat down. "We're paladins. We aren't stable enough to raise a baby."

"We can keep him." Keith said, sitting next to Lance. "He's kinda cute." The smile was so small, Lance would've missed it if he wasn't sitting so close.

Lance let out a defeated sigh. "We don't have anything to care for him."

"There might be something around the castle. Coran, do you mind helping me?" Allura and Coran walked out, speaking to themselves.

Hunk, Pidge and Shiro sat around Lance, watching Elías closely.

"What does Elías mean?" Keith asked as Elías played with his fingers.

"It's Spanish for Elijah." The look on Lance's face was confused. "If that me was Altean, how did he know Spanish?"

Everyone shrugged, equally confused. Allura and Coran came in after a while with a bag. Inside were diapers to last them for about a month and what they hoped was baby formula.

"We found Allura's crib from when she was a wee one!" Coran exclaimed. "We place it in Lance's room."

"What?! Why mine?! I mean, not that I mind."

"We can all take turns caring for him." Shiro suggested. "How hard can it be?"

Shiro jinxed it the moment he opened his mouth. Elías was a constant cryer if Keith or Lance weren't around. They were equally exhausted from taking turns during the night to tend to Elías. During the first week, Keith ended up sleeping in Lance's room. Lance wasn't going lie, he enjoyed Keith's company.

One morning, they were in the dining hall feeding Elías food goo. He seemed to love it. Especially if Hunk added something to it.

Lance was watching as Keith fed Elías. The red paladin had surely matured. He seemed less irritated and could keep his calm much longer.

Soon after, the others joined them, saying their good mornings and joining them for breakfast.

"I've decided to cancel all missions until further notice." Allura said. "Elías is kind of our top priority right now."

"If we put our mission aside waiting for him to not need us, the rest of the galaxies will be taken over by the galra and it'll be too late." Pidge frowned.

Elías, who was looking like a mix between Lance and Keith everyday, was babbling as he played with the goo. Lance was frowning. "Pidge is right. It's a risk I'm willing to take. If we don't do anything, he won't be able to grow at all."

"I agree with Lance." Keith slumped against the back of his chair, watching Elías. "It's exhausting, yes, but I'm sure we can do this."

Allura sighed. "Alright. But they won't be as often. You two need to rest once in a while."

After breakfast, Lance and Keith walked towards Lance's room, Elías in Keith's arms. Lance flopped face first onto his bed. He let out a tired groan as Keith sat next to him. He set Elías down on the bed and chuckled at Lance's antics.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm." He let out a groan as Elías tugged on his hair. "Keith!" He screeched. "My hair!"

Keith chuckled and untangled Elías hands from Lance's hair. Elías eyes watered. "Papá!" He wailed.

Lance and Keith stared at one another then at Elías who was reaching for Lance. Keith let him go and watched as Elías crawled into Lance's arms.

"Did he just…" Keith trailed off, still in shock at what Elías called Lance.

"Yeah. I think he thinks I'm the other Lance. That's still weird to say." Lance huffed out a laugh. Internally, he didn't mind Elías calling him dad. Not one bit. He hugged Elías closer to his chest, watching as the little bundle of chubby cheeks looked at Lance with wide eyes.

Keith smiled the tiniest bit and scooted closer. He wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and placed a kiss on his temple.

A month into caring of Elías, Keith and Lance somehow ended up closer than before. Keith had blurted out that he found Lance attractive and he had a crush on him. A laugh had bubbled out of Lance's throat and he out right kissed Keith. They hadn't told anyone yet, but they knew they would probably catch up on it at some point.

They lied down, Elías between them, playing with Keith's hair.

"So, what do you want to be called?" Lance asked. "Dad or daddy? Cause I would be up for calling you-"

Keith slapped a hand over Lance's mouth. "Don't even finish that sentence."

Lance let out a muffled laugh. "I'm kidding, Mullet. But seriously. Dad or daddy?"

"I'm okay with whichever." He paused. "Do you think they survived? His real dad's."

"I… thought about it, too." Lance sighed. "Honestly, I would be heartbroken if they did. But I would be happy because he'd be going home with his real dad's."

Elías cooed as he kicked his legs out.

Lance smiled down at him, running a hand through his soft, white hair. Elías skin was slightly lighter than Lance's but darker than Keith's.

"Lance. Look!" Keith pointed at Elías cheekbones where the blue marks of an Altean appeared.

Lance grinned. "He really is an Altean." He peppered kisses on Elías face, making the toddler giggle. Keith could watch the scene before him forever and not mind it one bit. He was happy and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith and Lance woke up to the alarms going off.

"Paladins! Someone has infiltrated the castle!" Allura's voice came from the intercom.

The two were up in the blink of an eye and suited, bayards in hand. Elías, already four, was standing behind Keith, looking at them expectantly. They had done this before too many times. Elías was already used to it. He would stay quietly behind them until they reached the control room where he would stay with Coran and Shiro.

Lance and Hunk walked ahead, the other paladins joining them. Once they reached the control room, everyone was shocked.

Lance felt his heart drop to his feet.

Standing with Allura were Altean Lance and Keith who was now full Galra. It unsettled them a little.

"Elías?" Altean Lance dropped to his knees, eyes wide and watery.

"Daddy?" Elías tugged on Keith's hand questioningly.

Keith was staring ahead, gripping his bayard tightly. He was staring al Galra Keith who was staring right back at them with yellow eyes.

Galra Keith patted Altean Lance's shoulder and walked toward Keith and Lance. "Allura told us of what you've done for Elías. Thank you. We don't know what we would've done if no one found him." He squeezed their shoulders thankfully and casted his gaze down to Elías.

The child was staring at his real father curiously. He looked at Keith who smiled down at him sadly. He nudged Elías forward. "Go on. It's okay."

Elías slowly padded towards the other Keith who bent down. His face looked hopeful as Elías walked closer. Something registered in Elías because he threw his arms around Galra Keith yelling "Daddy!"

Keith wasn't going to admit it, but it broke his heart. Hearing Elías call someone daddy when he used to call Keith that broke him.

Altean Lance stumbled towards them and threw his arms around them.

Keith turned towards Lance only to find him gone. Pidge pointed towards the door and Keith ran out. He searched for Lance for a solid ten minutes, calling out his name, before finding him in Red's hangar. He let Lance have his space but listened into what he was saying.

"I don't know how to feel, Red. I finally found happiness away from home. I knew it wouldn't last too long but I didn't think it would be this short." Lance was sitting in front of Red, knees pressed close to his chest. "I wouldn't know how to say good bye. We've raised him for two years like our own."

Keith heard how broken Lance sounded. It tore his heart to pieces.

"Lance?"

"K-Keith!" Lance exclaimed, wiping his cheeks. "How'd you find me?"

Keith sighed as he sat next to Lance. "I searched for you for ten minutes, idiot." He pulled Lance closer. He felt Lance's shoulders shake as he cried into Keith's neck.

Keith ran his hand through Lance's hair soothingly.

"Papá?"

Keith and Lance turned to see Elías hugging the stuffed purple lion Coran had found and given to him. He was holding onto Altean Lance's hand.

Lance opened his arms and Elías rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. The red paladin cried into Elías hair. "I'll miss you, Purple."

Elías hugged Keith next, the black paladin trying but failing to keep his own tears at bay.

"Thank you, Lance, Keith." Altean Lance spoke. "For taking care of our little boy. I can't believe we're together in another universe."

"Lance." Galra Keith frowned. "Now isn't the time."

"Sorry, kitten." Altean Lance chuckled as he received a glare. "Here." He placed a necklace around Lance and another around Keith's neck. "As long as you keep these, Elías will always remember you and what you did for him."

Lance hugged them tightly, thanking them. He and Keith hugged Elías one last time before watching them take off.

"We did good, Lance." Keith rubbed Lance's back softly.

"I know. I'm going to miss him." Lance sighed sadly.

Keith rested his head on Lance's after kissing his temple.

It was a sad moment, but they would cherish the moments they had with little Elías.

When they were in bed, Lance was playing with Keith's hair absentmindedly.

"I miss him." Keith mumbled. "Never thought I would say that about someone."

"Me, too. At least he'll remember us." Lance toyed with the necklace. It was the same as Elías. He felt himself tear up. He turned his head to the empty crib, tears running down his face. Keith hugged him tighter as Lance cried harder than before. "He wasn't even ours."

"He was, Lance." Keith pressed a kiss to the necklace before kissing Lance.

A knock on their door startled them.

"Lance? Keith? Are you awake?"

Lance stood from the bed and opened the door. In front of him were the others.

"Can we come in?" Allura asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

Lance sat on the bed and watched as they the others sat down while Hunk worked with a tiny projector. Once Hunk sat, a video started.

Projected on the wall was a video of Lance and Keith watching as Elías played with food goo and made a mess of himself. Next of the three of them taking a ride on Red as it was both Lance's and Keith's. Elías always loved riding on Red. Pictures followed: Elías receiving the stuffed purple lion from Coran, Lance watching as the baby slept, Elías staring at Lance as he told him stories of home in Varadero, taking walks in alien planets. Allura had somehow built him a purple helmet so they could take Elías anywhere they needed to. The next picture was of Elías with it, grinning brightly between Lance and Keith. Dozens of random picture followed. Elías was in all of them, obviously. The others were in them as well.

Lance's favorite picture came up. It was of Elías giggling at Coran. The poor Altean had gotten the case of the Slipperies again and Elías giggled whenever Coran landed on his ass or slipped.

Keith's favorite was up. It was of Lance and Elías. The red paladin was showing Elías constellations, the child's purple eyes wide in delight.

Another video came up and it was when Elías called Keith daddy for the first time. The black paladin was one proud man telling Lance to "eat that. Daddy sounds cooler than Papá." Lance wanted to yeet the camera at Keith.

The last picture of Lance and Keith, Elías in Keith's arms as Lance took a selfie.

Lance threw himself at Hunk and Pidge hugging them tightly followed by Shiro, Allura and Coran. "Thank you." He sniffled.

Keith was smiling the smallest bit and thanked all of them. Hunk pulled him into a hug.

"You need a hug, buddy." Hunk cried.

Keith chuckled and hugged Hunk back.

Pidge handed the projector to Lance. "You can watch it as many times as you want. Hunk and I adjusted and few things and it'll never die."

"We know how much you love Elías." Shiro smiled sadly. "We did as well so we wanted to do a little something for you."

Lance held it in his hands gingerly, as if he was scared to break it.

"Oh, and it's unbreakable." Allura added. "A little Altean magic."

"Thank you." He whispered, pressing it close to his chest.

They stayed talking for a while about their adventures and how much fun they had with Elías. No one had dry eyes.

When Hunk and Pidge left, Lance turned to Keith and tackled him onto the bed. He looked at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes. "Do you want to watch it again? I know I do."

Keith chuckled. "Alright, Lance. But after to bed."

"Yes, Daddy."

Keith smacked him with the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance wasn't sure how to act not that the fight with the glare was over. It had been over a decade, fighting long and harsh battles. People were hurt and da bed, but they made it out alive.

Now that Lance was back in Varadero, he wasn't sure what to do. His job/hobby wasn't enough to distract him from the anxious feeling of having mission after mission. He was a writer, pretending as if everything that had happened while in other galaxies was not true. The first two books were published but writing the others pained him. It was one of the worst parts of his journey but he wanted to make his story known. Even if everyone thought it was sci-fi.

Keith had his own workshop, fixing cars for locals and sometimes even receiving alien ships and pods from other galaxies. His workshop was a type of pit stop.

Lance and Keith missed the adrenaline of the fights and training. They sometimes stayed awake, wanting to get up and do something. Sadly, they had to leave both their lions and Bacardi behind at the new castle of lions.

Normal life wasn't easy for them.

They thought of Elías everyday. They had adopted a baby girl and nam her Victoria. They wouldn't lie and say how fun it would've been in Elías and Victoria grew up together or even met.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The family of three w lying around the home relaxing. It was a rather hot afternoon so lying about was the perfect plan.

Lance was playing music from the speakers, lying on the floor with Victoria on his chest. She was taking her afternoon nap and her favorite places to sleep was on their chests.

Keith was on the couch, watching them. He was groggy I'm the heat, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He watched as Lance played with Victoria's hair absentmindedly. She want their genes, but they were so happy to have her. They were planning on adopting an older kid. Maybe three. Lance wanted a big family and Keith wasn't going to be the one stopping him.

A knock on the door had Keith groaning into the couch cushion. He stood and lightly kicked Lance's calf as the latter laughed. Keith ruffled his messy hair and opened the door. He grunted as a body collided with his.

"Dad."

Keith tensed, hand clenched by his side. A mop of white hair was obstructions his view.

"I'm so glad I found you."

"Keith. Who's at the-"

"Papá."

"Purple?"

It didn't register in Keith's brain that who was hugging him was Elías until he heard Lance speak. He let out a disbelieving laugh as he hugged Elías back. Lance joined the hug and Keith felt him hiccuping, clearly from the fresh tears down his face. No one knew how long they stood by the door until Victoria cried out in protest.

Lance swore and rushed towards their baby.

Keith pulled back, taking a good look at Elías. He was a spitting image of Lance, except he had Keith's eyes and his skin was lighter than Lance's. He was dressed in armor from the Blade. Keith felt pride swell in his chest. Elías had Altean jewelry and marks on his face, proudly showing off his Altean heritage.

"You've grown so much." Keith whispered, hands on the other's shoulders. "Come on." He guided Elías inside, watching as the latter eyed their home.

Lance was sitting on the couch, bottle feeding Victoria.

"How did you find us?" Lance asked, disbelief in his tone.

"Dad and Papá put tracking devices on the necklaces. I thought it was stupid when I was little." Elías admitted as he sat down next to Lance. "I was confused because I have two dads but in my head, there was other versions of them. They tried to explain to me why but I wouldn't listen."

"Sounds a lot like someone I know."

"Lance." Keith snapped as his husband snickered.

"It wasn't until recently that I understood what exactly was going on. I asked them for permission to look for you because I wanted to meet you."

"How long did it take to get here?" Keith sounded genuinely curious. It had taken them over a year to reach Earth.

"Papá opened a wormhole directly here."

"That… is so unfair." Lance frowned. "But we're very happy to see you again, Purple." His eyes were fond as he looked at Elías.

"Me, too. Dad told me that you were paladins of Voltron, like them." He was looking between Lance and Keith for confirmation.

"We were." Keith confirmed. "I was in the Blade of Marmora for some time before being a paladin again."

"I'm the Blade now!" Elías eyes were bright as he spoke. "I sometimes get side eyes cause I'm only half gala but I like it. Not everyone is like that." He spoke of his adventures with the Blade and of his dangerous adventures. Lance almost had a heart attack when Elías admitted he died but Altean Lance brought him back. "I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"You could've permanently died!"

Keith chuckled. "Lance, calm down. He looks fine to me. Besides, you almost died once and told no one. Remember?"

Lance sulked, holding Victoria close. He looked down at her and said, "At least someone doesn't reprimand me."

"What's her name?"

"Victoria. Want to hold her?"

Elías looked hesitant and stiff as Lance placed her in his arms. She was staring at him with bright, brown eyes as she sat in his lap. Lance and Keith watched as their two kids finally met.

"She's cute."

"How long are you staying?"

Elías frowned at Keith's question. "I'm not sure. I came her on impulse."

Lance rolled his eyes. Sounded a lot like Keith. "You can stay as long as you want." He squeezed Elías shoulder. "We don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a spare room." Keith nodded and stood up to prepare the room.

"Thank you. But, Violet is outside."

"You brought someone and didn't tell us?!" Lance screeched.

"Lance! Stop yelling!"

"You're yelling, too!"

Elías snorted at their antics. He helped as Victoria pulled on his rather long earring. Lance chuckled as he untangled Victoria's hand from the earring.

"Room's ready."

"Violet isn't someone." Elías explained. "It's something." He stood after Keith took Victoria in his arms and walked outside. "This is Violet."

Lance and Keith stared, their jaws nearly on the floor at the purple lion in front of them.

"Dad and Papá built her. I named her. I wanted to name her Purple but, it already has special meaning to me."

Lance felt his eyes water as he hugged Elías tightly. Keith was smiling, it was soft as he looked at Elías and Lance. They had a lot of catching up to, and Keith was hopeful they had enough time. He wanted Victoria to spend time with Elías and have memories of them together.

Lance looked back at them, blue eyes bright with glee. Elías looked the same, laughing loudly as Lance told him something Keith couldn't hear because of the minor distance between them. Keith's heart swelled with happiness. He joined them, arm around Lance's waist.

"Well, who wants to take a ride on her?"

The couple looked at one another and grinned. This was going to be one hell of a mini adventure.


End file.
